camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tia Kross
|theme image= |full name=Tanya Kross |pronunciation=Tia, Kr-oss |nicknames=Tia |name meaning= |born=22 September 1999 |status=Alive |current age=14 |gender=Female |species=Demigod |nationality=Bangladeshi |sexuality=Straight |relationship status=Single |native language=Bengali |accent=Canadian |languages=English, Bengali |divider 1= |history=Diana was from an old-fashioned family in Bangladesh. She had gone for a reseach trip to Greece for 3 months at the age of 22. While roaming around alone in the streets she met Tartarus. He was a good-looking man and she fell in love. They started dating which soon ended up with them in bed. When Diana realized she was pregnant, Tatarus told her he was a god and that her kid would face many dangers, He gave her a wooden box, he then melted in the shadows. This told Diana that he had told her the truth. On reaching home Diana's parents were outraged. Their daughter pregnant outside marrige, they couldn't belive it. They threw her out of the house and disowned her. She then shifted to Northern Canada and lived in the small flat provided by the reaserch community.There she gave birth to twins on 29 December. Diana worked hard to give her two daughters everything they required. She had told them about their father long ago. They had a hard time living alone, nobody respected them due to the fact that they had been disowned. Apart from that everyone was terrified of the twins Tia and Tanya. At school, they were always alone and had no one to talk to except each other. When they were 11 years old Diana fell sick and told them about their godly parentage. She had to be taken to the hospital, very few people came to help and Diana died.The twins were angry at everybody and blamed them for her death. They were packing their bags the next day as they were going to stay at some aunt's house. While packing they found the box. They remembered their mother had told them this was from their father. When they opened it they found a sword and a note in it. They were shocked when they found itas it explained everything. Before they left they talked about the fact that they were demigods. Their teacher Bill, had come to offer condolences. Bill, who was a demigod heard them talking. he realized that they must be demigods. He told them about himself and they believed him. They left with Bill and as they followed him a cyclopes attacked.The twins couldn't believe their eyes. Bill took out his sword attacked the monster. Soon, it was killed. Tia and Tanya felt the monster enter Tartarus. They both started panicking. They told Bill about that and he realized that they must be children of Tartarus. Bill took Tia and Tanya home. They would have left that day but The twins wanted to stay there that week for the funeral.That week Bill taught Tia sword fighting (Tanya learnt by watching, which is why she is not good). After some days they witnessed another monster attack, this time a hellhound. After the funeral they left for camp. He gave Tanya a spare sword. He took them by plane. Outside the airport a big cyclopes attackes them and this time Bill did not have his sword with him. He told them both to get their swords but in that much time Bill was killed by the cyclopes. Tia and Tanya got really angry they attacked the monster from both sides and finished him off with a stab in the heart. They Started to go to camp as planned but on the way that they met a demigod from Broken Covenant, he told them about BC. The twins had not rally heard much about the gods.When they heard the demigod speak so strongly they believed him. Their resentment grew a lot stronger. They came to see the BC demigod's point of view and agreed to go wiyh him. The Demigod then took them to BC. They both are 14 years old (22 September 1999). |divider 2= |hometown= |earliest memory= Playing with Tia |schooling=Canada |first kiss=N/A |first sex=N/A |first love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |misc image= |father= Tartarus |mother=Diana Kross |siblings=Tanya Kross |other relatives=N/A |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |height=5'6 |weight=48 kgs |ethnicity= Cacusian |handedness= Left |shoe size= 7 |blood type=B |voice=Alto |eye sight= 20/20 |health status= Healhy |clothing style= Casual |marks= |body style=Slim |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= Silent |weapon of choice= Sword |strengths= Darkness |weaknesses= Anti-social |quests led=None |quests=None |abilities= Offensive #Children of Tartarus have the ability to send a wave of negative energy which causes anyone affected by it to feel as if they are falling in a deep pit for a short time, blinding them from seeing or doing any attacks out of panic. Once the effects have worn off, the victims are immune to this ability for a moderate period of time. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to create a field of dark and negative energy around them, which restrains anyone stepping into it in place. The more time it is sustained and the tighter the restrain is, the more energy it drains. In some cases, prolonged hold of the power may render the victims' limbs and muscles numb for a short time. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to vanquish lesser monsters (only those classified as "easy" in the Monster Encyclopedia) into Tartarus with a single attack; however, the bigger the monster, the more energy it drains. Defensive- #Children of Tartarus have the ability to conjure a replica of the bronze walls of Tartarus, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to block incoming attacks and projectiles for a short while; shortly after it's creation, the wall will corrode like most metals. The walls can be conjured at all directions to create an absolute defence, but drains more energy from the user. Conversely, this can be used to imprison enemies for a short time. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to bend the darkness around them to their will, concealing them for a short time. Passive #As Tartarus is an Underworld god, children of Tartarus can enter and exit the Underworld as they please. They can also enter and exit Tartarus as they please instantly rather than the usual time it takes to get in and out of there for other people, which are nine days and nights. #Children of Tartarus can sense when someone or something enters or exits Tartarus, no matter what the size is. Supplementary #Children of Tartarus have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to create dark pits from the ground, which can be used to ensnare unsuspecting victims, to hide themselves inside the pit, or in anyway possible, for a short period of time. The larger and deeper the pit created and the longer it is held, the more energy it drains. 3 Months After a Character is Made #As Tartarus itself weakened the powers of the imprisoned Titans from any struggling, children of Tartarus have the ability to "imprison" one's powers, weakening it by a large amount instantly to the point that i.e. a fireball dissipates into a wisp of smoke, a torrent of water turns into a droplet etc.; however, repeated usage drains the user severely and weakens the effect of the ability with each successive use. 6Months After a Character is Made #Children of Tartarus have the ability to conjure a shadowy form of a monster currently residing at Tartarus, which will attack for them for a short time; however, the monster is weaker than it's real counterpart would be. It is also much smaller in size if the real counterpart is large. 9 Months After a Character is Made #In rare cases, children of Tartarus have the ability to conjure a shadowy form of an older Titan/one of the Twelve Titans formerly or currently imprisoned in Tartarus (with the exception of Kronos, Rhea, Mnemosyne and Themis), no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, which will fight for them for a very short time; however, the shadowy Titan is much weaker than it's real counterpart would be, no matter what powers he/she possess. While the shadowy Titan fights for them, the user is completely immobilized. Traits #Children of Tartarus have an innate knowledge of all entryways into Tartarus, their exact distance from these, and the best way and means to reach it. #Children of Tartarus generally have dark and negative personalities. They tend to isolate themselves from any larger crowd or gathering, making them most likely anti-social people. #Children of Tartarus draw less attention from monsters than most demigods, excluding children of the Big Three. #Children of Tartarus are skilled at creating traps, prisons, and any means of restraining others. Notes hide Show Notes 9 Months Ability: These are the powers if the Twelve imprisoned Titons that can be conjured, the three Titan wives are omitted, the same as Kronos (as he's cut to pieces and scattered). Hyperion (Titan of Light): The same as his children Iapetus (Former Titan of the Underworld / Titan of Mortality): Either the same as children of Hades or children of Thanatos, as mortality relates to death, and he was the former ruler of the Underworld. Koios (Titan of the Poles and Intellect): The same as his children. Krios (Titan of the Constellations): The same as children of Astraeus. Oceanus (Titan of the Oceans): The same as children of Poseidon Tethys (Titaness of the Seas): Also the same as children of Poseidon Phoebe (Titaness of Mystery): The same as children of Hecate, magic and mystery relates to each other. Theia (Titaness of Sight and the Shining Light of the Clear Blue Sky): So this "sight" is not physical, but the prophetic sight. Since she's the Titaness of the light of the clear blue sky, her powers would be the same as her consort, Hyperion, as we don't have a god here with the powers of light and prophetic sight alone. |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality=She is hot-tempered and gets violent when angry. She doen't like crowds and does not have many friends. She is skilled at talking herself out of tough situations. She is more of a fighter than a strategist. Both of them are capable of imtimidating people without saying a word. Though they look weak and delicate people find them scary. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location= Opus Superum |pets=None |likes= Darkness, Isolation |dislikes= Crowds |fears=Being away from her sister |hobbies= Listning to music |motto= |won't= Sit in crowded places |secretly admire= Tanya |influenced by= None |moral compass= North |important person before camp= Mom |important person now= Tanya |immediate goals= be the best |long term goals=Be the best |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= Hesitantly |reacts to change= Smoothly |alignment=Straight |images photo album= |dream job= Scientist |current job= Being a demigod |one word='Anti- social' |best= Hair |worst= Nails |change=None |mental=None |mental disorders=None |emotions=Stable |medical=None |quote 2= Darkness is a part of life. |vices= Shyness |bad habits= Rude |sleeping|= |quirks=She can sense things entering Tartarus |attitude= |talents= Excellent at science and maths |social= Low |mannerisms= intertwines fingers when bored |quote 3= |color= Green |music= Rock |food= Bangladeshi |animal= Dog |book= Mystery |other favs= |ease= At night |priorities= Staying alive |failures= Not saving her mother |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy=Mother died |wish= To be able to have more friends |flaw= Doesn't fit in well |divider 10= |cheated= no |others=no |strangers=no |lover=no |friends=no |family=Ask Tanya |impression= Pretty |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= Demigod |inspiration= Sister |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Unknown Model Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Tia Category:Kross Category:3 Month Power